nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Weiße Flamme: Die Flammensense
Die Erzählung "Die Flammensense" von Khizra entstand, nachdem die Horde - in Form der weißen Flamme - über die zerbrochenen Reste der Kalimdor-Allianz von einer Bedrohung durch eine neue Waffe für Ragnaros erfuhr. Nachdem zunächst eine Zusammenarbeit zur Vernichtung der Waffe vereinbart wurde, fanden Spähtrupps beider Fraktionen Hinweise auf zwei Schlüssel zu einem Portal, hinter dem die Komponenten, auch gestützt durch Aussagen der Konstrukteurin Ayanne und ihres Wichtels Rultip, zu finden sein sollten. Streitigkeiten innerhalb der immer mehr zerbrechenden Reste der Kalimdor-Allianz führten dazu, dass die weiße Flamme beschloss, das Szepter selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und die Waffe zu vernichten, denn: Die Zeit drängte. Kapitel 1: Pflicht und Vergessenheit Khizra war unruhig und mit sich selbst unzufrieden, was den anderen Teilnehmern des Kampftrupps nicht sonderlich gefiel, aber wie hieß es so schön: Bellende Orcs beißen wirklich. "Ich hätte niemals diese unehrenhafte Idee gutheißen dürfen!", knurrte die Sprecherin der weißen Flamme nun schon zu einem deutlich höheren Male, als die meisten Anwesenden, von den Elfen einmal abgesehen, überhaupt zählen konnten. Das war nicht die Art der Orcs, ganz und gar nicht. Als könnte die Horde nicht auch alleine gegen die Gegner bestehen! Und es brachte auch nichts, weil es viel zu lange dauern würde, den Effekt zu sehen. Dennoch: Der Rat hatte den Einsatz von Gontos Plan beschlossen und... die Orcin stutzte. Wohl wahr, die weiße Flamme hatte beschlossen, dass Gonto ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten sollte, dass die beiden Kulte gegeneinander aufbrachte. Was sie aber nicht beschlossen hatte, war, dass der Einsatz hier warten musste - und dadurch am Ende noch unehrenhaft ablaufen müsste. Sie schmunzelte hauerlastig, und noch bevor die anderen damit fertig waren, sich zu wundern, woher der plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung ihrer grünhäutigen Anführerin rührte, gab sie ihren Befehl: "Wir legen los!" "Aber, Frau Sprecherin..", versuchte eine junge Elfe des Hauses d'Lanaar in gebrochenem Orcisch einzuwenden, "... wir haben doch noch gar keine Nachricht erhalten und dort unten ist kein besonderer Aufruhr..." Khizra wartete das Ende der vermutlich ohnehin viel zu länglichen Ausführungen der Sin'dorei erst gar nicht ab. "Dort unten," führte sie mit fester Stimme aus, "sind gerade mal fünf lächerliche Wachen. Hast du Angst, übernehme ich deine gerne mit." Den Rest dachte sie nur. Sie war kein Garrosh, der stumpf kampfeswütig in sein Verderben rannte. "Außerdem", dachte sie, "ist es gerade kurz vor dem Wachwechsel. Sie sind gelangweilt und haben Hunger." Sie warf ihrer Gruppe etwas Verpflegung zu. "Wir nicht... außerdem kämpfen sie nicht mit Idealen und Ehre im Rücken!" Offenbar jedoch war ihre Gruppe zumindest teilweise anderer Ansicht. "Wie dämlich ist das denn", fing die Elfe wieder an, "jetzt etwas zu riskieren, obwohl es später viel einfacher..." Khizra grunzte ungehalten. Nun musste sie doch reden. "Punkt eins: Aktuell befinden sind die Wachen gelangweilt, weil sie sich in keiner konkreten Bedrohungssituation befinden. Was anders ist, wenn ein anderer Kult angreift. Punkt zwei: Wer sagt, dass sie, statt Truppen abzuziehen, nicht die Schlüssel, weil sie so wichtig sind, gegen die anderen Gegner verteidigen? Und Punkt drei: Jeden Moment können uns die Kal'dorei zuvorkommen. Bis Gontos Plan aufgeht, können Tage oder Wochen vergehen. Arrr, Punkt 4: Mir ist das zu blöd, hier ewig herumzusitzen." Ihre Augen funkelten, als die Elfe irgendwie kleiner wirkte als zuvor. "Du, mit dem Bogen", sie winkte eine weitere Elfe herbei. "Wir machen uns unsere eigene Ablenkung." Sie warf feuchtes Holz in das Feuer und nutzte die Decke, um Tahdishu, Anführer der zweiten Gruppe, den Angriffsbefehl zu geben. Wie gut, dass Rauch hier so gut wie gar nicht auffiel, wenn man nicht darauf achtete, wo genau er entstand. Nur wenige Augenblicke später tönte ein Hilfeschrei auf Thalassisch zu den Wachen. Zwei der Elfen unter ihnen sahen sich an. Sie redeten miteinander, ehe sie schließlich beide in die Richtung liefen, von wo die weibliche Stimme erklungen war. Khizra grinste bitter. Pflichtvergessenheit sprach für das, was sie ohnehin erwartet hatte. Sie verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, wie die Sin'dorei dieses Problem lösen würde. Kurz darauf stürmten die restlichen Kämpfer der Horde die Höhle, die die Späher noch nicht von innen hatten sehen können. Im Eingangsbereich waren die drei Wachen zu sehen, ein Mensch, ein Troll und ein Oger, die, Alarmschreie in den verschiedensten Sprachen ausstoßend, zum Glück nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Ahnung hatten, was eine Schildreihe oder überhaupt eine Formation war. "Das ist fast ZU leicht," dachte die Orcin, als die Verteidiger immer weiter in die Höhle zurückwichen und... Die Welt bekam Schlieren. Wie, als würde man sie in einen Strudel werfen, wurde sie zerrissen, verrissen, doch nur einen kurzen Moment lang. Dann war es fast, als wäre die Zeit angehalten. Die Streiter der Horde brauchten einen Moment, sich wieder zu orientieren. Sie konnten sich nicht bewegen. Genau wie ihre Gegner... "Gäste?" Das manische Kichern eines Gnoms klang hinter den drei Wachen hervor. Natürlich sah man nichts - dafür waren sie zu groß, oder besser: Ein Gnom zu klein. "Elemente sind so witzig!", kicherte der Gnom weiter fort, der Dauergast in dieser Höhle sein musste, denn keiner der Späher hatten ihn hinein - oder hinausgehen sehen. "Wenn man sie nur richtig kombiniert und zusammenwirken lässt, kann man die seltsamsten Dinge weghexen, gnihihi, sogar Bewegung!" Erstarrt von der ungewöhnlichen Falle - die Magistra der kleinen Gruppe hatte gegen ihren Willen sofort begonnen, magietheoretisch die Unmöglichkeit des Vorgangs zu durchdenken - stellten die Hordler fest, dass sich ihr Hass auf Gnome (den, seien wir ehrlich, doch jeder hegt) doch noch steigern ließ. "Wusstet ihr schon," tönte die nervige Stimme des Gnoms hinter dem Oger hervor, "dass wir alle bloss Wassersäcke sind?" Wieder dieses manische Kichern. "Häßliche, mit Wasser gefüllte Beutel!" Er murmelte leise ein Befehlswort für ein Ding, dass die Gefährten noch nicht sehen konnten, als der Oger... schrumpelte, sich zusammenzog, Falten warf. Welche dunkle Magie war hier am Werk? Der Schreck, der dem Oger in seinen letzten Lebensmomenten in den Augen stand, spiegelte sich in den Augen der Angreifer wieder. Mit einem leichten "Tock" stieß der Stab des Magiers gegen den ausgetrockneten Rest eines Ogers - doch nichts geschah. "Oh, hihi, verflixt, das Bewegungsfressidmatingsda!", kicherte der Gnom, den wohl nichts um seinen nervtötenden Humor bringen konnte. "Tilli!", schrie er, "den Enstaubowirbelbot 5300!" Einen Moment später geschahen sehr viele Dinge in sehr schneller Abfolge, die keiner wirklich erwartet hatte. Ein heulendes Geräusch ertönte, als der Staub eines gesamten Ogers in den Schlund eines kleines Gerätes verschwand, ein "Neeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiin" des nun sichtbaren, rosahaarigen und schockierenderweise knuffig wirkenden Gnoms ertönte fast zeitlich mit einem "Pflonk" in das Gerät, das von seiner nun ebenfalls sichtbaren Assistentin mit den grünen Haaren und den Zöpfen unschuldig schauend geführt wurde. Die Gefährten spürten ihre Bewegungsfähigkeit genau in dem Moment zurückkehren, als der Mensch mit seinem Hintern in der Öffnung verschwand, grausig schreiend. Das Heulen des Geräts steigerte sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrillen, in dessen Schatten die vorhin noch so skeptische Sin'dorei des Hauses d'Lanaar dem noch schockierteren Troll den Rest zu geben suchte. Der Gnom war plötzlich verschwunden, als mit einem lauten Knall der Bot explodierte. Die Höhle um die Gefährten entsprach einem puren Chaos. Der Mensch - oder war es doch eine Menschenfrau? - hing nun mit seinem oder eher ihrem breiten Hintern in einer Art natürlichem Luftabzug fest und zappelte jämmerlich. Der Troll wirkte wie ein missratenes Sumpfmonster, vorne den Dolch der Elfe, hinten die Reste des Bewegungsfressidmatingsdas im Leibe. Die Rückwand des Entaubodingens - Khizra war noch nie gut darin, sich Namen von gnomischen oder goblinischen Dingsdas zu merken - verbarg etwas... Grünliches. Da fiel es der Orcin wieder ein und sie riss das Ding von der Assistentin herunter. Sie ignorierte die Elfe, die den noch immer auf "WUAAAAAH!" stehenden Leistungsschalter des Reinigungsroboters von und teilweise aus ihrer Rüstung kratzte, und ihren Clangenossen, der ebenso einige Wunden zu lecken hatte. Sie mochte ihren Schild und ihre Plattenrüstung an manchen Tagen. Khizra schüttelte das grün-rot-hautfarbene Wuschelbündel, das prompt wie eine bessere Sirene zu heulen begann. "HALT... DEIN... MAUL!" schrie die grünhäutige Anführerin des Eingreiftrupps in den unfassbaren Lärm. Dennoch dauerte es, bis die selbst dem Wahnsinn nahe Sin'Dorei ein Stück Stoff in Tillis Maul presste, um wieder etwas mehr Ruhe genießen zu dürfen. Die Gnomin starrte die Besucher mit schreckgeweiteten Augen durch ihr nun an einen Dschungel erinnerndes Haupthaar an. "Pass auf, Süße," übernahm die Elfe mit schneidender Stimme das Szepter, "so weiche, zarte Haut und Haare, wär' doch schade, wenn du nicht mal mehr so... niedlich..." Die Orcin unterbrach sie. "Ich denke nicht, dass..." Die Elfe ließ sie nicht einmal ausreden. "Mein Haar ist eine Katastrophe, mein Arm und mein Leder haben ein Loch, ich bin über und über besudelt mit Ogerstaub, ich will aus diesem Dreckloch raus, und", sie schaute wieder die Gnomin an, "deshalb wirst du, kleine Schlampe, mir genau jetzt und hier sagen, wo der verdammte Schlüssel ist, oder ich male den Sargeras in dein Gesicht!" Dann riss sie der Gnomin den Fetzen wieder aus dem Mund. "Schl... schl...", stotterte diese. "FÜR DAS VERDAMMTE PORTAL!" fügte die Elfe mit schriller Stimme hinzu. "D... b.... Kugel... von eben... bitte nicht töten!" Tilli fing wieder an zu wimmern, als die in die Augen der Elfe blickte, die kurz mit dem Dolch zuckte, dann aber das Tuch wieder in ihren Mund stopfte - kurz bevor Khizras Faust die Gnomin in einen unfassbar ruhigen Schlaf schickte. "Immerhin da sind wir uns einig," murmelte die D'lanaar-Expertin für geheime Einsätze, ehe beide den Blick auf das noch immer geschlossene Schott vor sich richteten, das sich bislang gekonnt der Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe entziehen konnte. "Kein Schloss." Die trockene Feststellung der Sin'dorei ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie der Überzeugung war, dass die kräftige Orckriegerin für diese Aufgabe eher geeignet war. Khizra wandte sich zu dem anderen Orc und... wo war eigentlich diese Verlassenen-Magistra? Die Elfe zuckte die Schultern, als der Orc fluchte und scheiterte, sich aufzurichten. Etwas hatte ihn am Bein erwischt. Grunzend und seufzend machte sich die Sprecherin an die anstrengende Arbeit, das Schott zu öffnen, durch das der Magier einfach teleportiert war. Fast eine Stunde später schlichen die schweißüberströmte Orcin und ihre darin weitaus begabtere Begleiterin leise gen Labor des gnomischen Magiers, bis sie begannen, seine Stimme zu hören. "... aber die Goblins sind viel billiger.... billiger! Schrott! Ich habe es ihnen gleich gesagt, die verkaufen nur Schrott, nutzlosen Müll, der euch noch alle umbringt. Nie wieder Forschungsgold von solchen inkompetenten..." Khizras Blick und der ihrer elfischen Begleiterin fielen in eine Höhle, die gefüllt war mit allerlei surrenden, summenden, leuchtenden, schimmernden, britzelnden, schnarrenden, blitzenden, brummelnden, blubbernden Dingern und... Gnomen. Ganze fünf gleich aussehende Gnomenmagier trugen Dinge nahe einem Teleporter zusammen. Unbemerkt von den Eindringlingen hatte der rot-gelb bemalte Alarmbot jedoch seine Wacht gehalten und begann nun nicht nur zu leuchten, sondern auch mit schnarrender Stimme einen gar merkwürdigen Alarmspruch zu intonieren: "Zu früh, Executus! Zu früh, Executus!" Natürlich kannte auch Khizra die Geschichte um die Helden, die den Feuerfürsten einst bezwangen, doch dies irritierte sie. "Hah!", brachte beide Gefährten die Stimme des Magiers in die Realität zurück, die in ihrer schrillen Art das Wachgerät leicht übertönte. "Ihr haltet mich nicht auf, neinnicht, ihrnicht! Hahaha!" Sein gackerndes Lachen ging in einer Eisexplosion unter, die seine mit ihren Waffen loseilenden Gegner in einem Eiskreis fing. "Nun, seht euren Untergang!" Er nahm die weißliche Kugel, die das Schicksal des Ogers bestimmt hatte, in die behandschuhten Hände und warf gezielt auf die Elfe, die die Kugel reflexartig zu fangen begann. Sie schrie, als sie spürte, wie ihre Hand zuerst zu brennen begann - und dann abgetrennt zu Boden fiel, der Sin'dorei vermutlich das Leben rettend. "Nein!", hatte Khizra geschrien, und das Schwert geworfen, seine Führung den Geistern überlassen. "Spielverderberin!", schrie der Gnom wütend, während die Schurkin entgeistert auf ihre ausgetrocknete, zerbrochene Hand und das teuflische Artefakt starrte, das ihr zu Füßen lag. Mit bloßen Händen stürmte die Orcin wutentbrannt auf den Gnom zu. "Ein andermal!", schrie dieser, und sprang in den Teleporter, wo er mit einem Zischen entschwand. "Ich kriege dich, bei meiner Ehre, ich schwöre es bei den Geistern, ich kriege dich!" rief die Sprecherin der weißen Flamme in den nun stilleren Raum. Der erste Schlüssel war erobert. Doch für einen teuren Preis. Kapitel 2: Wonach die Seele lechzt Das gesamte Tal war ein einziges Schlachtfeld. Khizra, die von einem Bergrücken aus das Geschehen beobachtete, staunte nicht schlecht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was genau Gonto getan hatte, aber es hatte Wirkung. Kultisten, von grünlichen Dämonenauren umgeben, kämpften gegen Kultisten, von rötlichen Feuerauren umgeben. Die rote und die grüne Woge waren längst ineinander geflossen, und so schien das Tal regelrecht vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. „Jetzt oder nie!“, rief ihr Tahdishu zu. Khizra brummte unzufrieden. Aber es musste sein, diese Waffe musste vernichtet werden. Die Zahl der Wachen an dem Portal war deutlich reduziert – wenig überraschend, bedachte man, dass im Nachbartal ein übles Scharmützel stattfand. Die Streiter der Horde empfanden es als erstaunlich einfach, die verbliebenen Wachen vor dem Tor zu beseitigen. Alles sammelte sich nun um den Ort, wo ein elfischer Magier nochmals zu wiederholen begann, was ohnehin alle wussten. „Also gut, wir wissen nicht, wie viele Kämpfer tatsächlich durch das Portal vordringen…“ Khizra unterbrach ihn abrupt: „Macht euch bereit, wir haben wenig Zeit!“ In kleinen Kästen, angeblich magieabschirmend, wurden die Kugeln herbeigetragen. Die Sprecherin der weißen Flamme schauderte, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie wahnsinnig diese Kultisten sein mussten. Sie opferten für jedes Mal, dass sie eintreten wollten, Leben in die Kugeln. Sie spuckte verächtlich aus. Soweit sie wusste, waren die drei „Leben“ in Tahdishus feuriger Kugel allesamt Kultisten, während in ihrer wässrigen Kugel neben dem Oger auch nichts anderes steckte, denn soweit vertraute sie denen, die das Artefakt untersucht hatten. Dieser nagende Zweifel hatte hier keinen Platz. Sie wusste, dass sie vor etwas davonlief und für diese Aufgabe viel zu viele ihrer moralischen Werte durch Nichtwissen getäuscht hatte. Sie knurrte unwillkürlich, gegen sich selbst gerichtet. Doch jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt. Jetzt wollte die Welt gerettet werden. Oder etwas weniger. Geschichten, in denen es immer gleich um die ganze Welt ging, hatten sie schon immer gestört. Einen kurzen Moment musste sie an die Heimatwelt ihres Volkes denken, die durch es selber vernichtet worden war. Ner’zhul, murmelte eine innere Stimme, Portale… Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Portal würde diese Welt nicht zerreißen. „Bossa?“, fragte eine Trollin, die den Kasten mit der Wasserkugel trug. Khizra nickte, und die Kugeln wurden in die wartenden, krallenbewehrten Hände gelegt, die seitlich aus den bedrohlich wirkenden Portalsäulen ragten. Eine rote Linie, doch ein dunkles, bedrohliches Rot, schoss durch die rechte Säule empor, um sich mit der dunkelblau schimmernden Linie der anderen Seite in dem Edelstein in der Mitte des Portals zu treffen. Aus den dunklen Wolken, die den schneebedeckten Gipfel des Hyjal verdeckten, zuckte ein Blitz herab. Ein Flimmern entstand in der aus dem schwarzen Stein gebildeten Fläche, das bald einem Wirbel glich. Das Portal war geöffnet. -- In einem kurzen Augenblick, in dem sie verschnaufen konnte, warf die Orcin einen Blick über den schmalen Ring auf dem Meer aus feuriger Lava, das sich um sie herum befand. Es war heiß, keine angenehme Form von Wärme, und sie griff unwillkürlich nach dem sie immer begleitenden Kohlestück. Hier spendete es eine willkommene und angenehme Kühle. Die Kriegerin wusste nicht, ob dies ein Ort für Ahnengeister war, doch die der Hinterlassenschaft ihrer Ziehmutter innewohnende elementare Macht wirkte auch hier und gab ihr neue Kraft, während sie die Gesamtlage einschätzte. Es sah eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aus, wie weniger mutige Kämpfer am Anfang befürchtet hatten - auch wenn beide Seiten schon deutliche Verluste zu beklagen hatten. Die Sense, fertiggestellt und bedrohlich brennend, wirkte nun näher, bald greifbar, doch Khizra war beunruhigt, denn die sargerassische Waffe stand direkt vor einem weiteren, zweifellos aktiven Portal, das jenem, welches sie hierhergebracht hatte, direkt gegenüber lag. Seine Hände trugen von dieser Seite aus keine Kugeln, doch durchfuhren es Linien aus schmutzigem Wolkenweiß und kränklich-grünlichem Braun. Eine weitere Vergewaltigung der Elemente und ihrer Geister, doch das Geschenk Drephteas gab ihr Zuversicht. Sie würde sie rächen können. Versklavte Feuergeister wurden von den Magiern und Schamanen zurückgehalten und befreit, während sich die Kämpfer der Kultisten und Kernhunde angenommen hatten. Ohne zu zögern nahm Khizra die Herausforderung eines menschlichen Kämpfers an. Der Boden und die Luft bebten fast unisono, als ein Schrei und ein Sprung fast alle Kämpfenden innehalten ließ. Ein Oger war durch das Portal von Luft und Erde gesprungen, ein größerer, kräftigerer Oger, als Khizra ihn je gesehen hatte. Groß genug, um... Da geschah es. Er griff nach der Sense. Seine Form, dämonengleich, zeichnete sich deutlich vor dem Hintergrund des Lavameeres und des flackernden Portals ab. Mehrere Dutzend Kehlen, die von Kämpfern der Horde und Kultisten zugleich, schrien gleichzeitig auf, um genauso schnell wieder zu verstummen, als die Sense ihre feurig-blutige Ernte hielt. Ein Gefühl von Bestimmung durchfuhr die Sprecherin der weißen Flamme: Einen Erzfeind der Orcs und einen würdigen Gegner vor sich zu haben, einen Kampf, nach dem jede Orcseele in ihrem Inneren lechzt. Schreiend, all diese Wut in Kraft umwandelnd, stürmte die Orcin auf den riesenhaften Feind zu, der mit diesem Angriff nicht gerechnet hatte. Das Schwert, das Khizra nun zweihändig führte, drang tief in das Bein des Ogers ein, der strauchelnd die Sense durch das Portal zog. Ein Surren, das zu einem Schrillen wurde, ertönte. Sas Portal flackerte, zeigte andere Farben, ein unbekanntes Ziel, als der Hühne sein Bein herumriss und die Orcin, die wie ein Insekt an ihm hing, schmerzhaft gegen den Rahmen des Portals schmetterte. Khizra klammerte sich an ihr noch immer in Schenkel des Gegners steckendes Schwert. Ihr Gegner schlug nach ihr, fast unbeholfen, doch voller unbändiger Kraft, als sie absprang – unwissend mitten in das Portal, welches sie regelrecht verschlang. Laut schrie der Oger auf, ein weiteres Mal. Wütend sprang er seiner Beute hinterher, als das Portal, einer zweiten Berührung mit der tödlichen Waffe für Ragnaros ausgesetzt, in tödliche, kleine Splitter zerbarst, die ihren Weg über die von der Sense Gefällten in weitere Kämpfer fanden. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später standen die Streiter der Horde allein vor den Resten des Portals. Schweigend hob Tahdishu die einfache Kette auf, die Khizra hinterlassen hatte: Einen Wolfszahn trug sie, Symbol für die Ehre, einen Bernstein trug sie, Symbol für die Kraft, und eine Nuss – die dritte Tugend anzeigend, die Güte. Abschlussbemerkung Khizra ist nun zunächst verschollen, was aber nicht heißt, dass diese Geschichte an dieser Stelle beendet sein muss. Es besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass weitere Kapitel folgen. Gonto Lorrides begann parallel eine Erzählung zu seiner Einflussnahme, die im Wiki eingestellt wird, wenn sie komplettiert ist. Kategorie: Geschichten Kategorie: Weiße Flamme Kategorie:Weiße Flamme